Art Class
by Keono
Summary: Deidara is any other student at school, but what happens when his favorite teacher is getting laid off? And how long does it take for yaoi? Read and find out! ;D SasoDei, Yaoi, pedophilish!


**AU, high school stuff. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

A young blond walked happily to class with a few of his friends. He almost didn't want to go, but he craved it. The boy's name was Deidara Iwa. He is a seventeen year old hormonal teenager, who loves art. He has sky blue eyes and long blond hair that went down to his mid-back; with some of it covering his left eye down to his jaw.

He was rather strange and enthusiastic about everything, which made people almost drawn to him. He usually wore bright colors, with some eyeliner, which got him called gay, but he didn't mind since he was. That got most of the girls at Konoha high pissed off, due to his sexual orientation.

Once he walked into class, he could tell it was going to be hell. Sure, he loved art, but the one teacher who he hated and loved at the same time was there. And he was pissed. Just the look he sent him and his friends made him blanch.

"You're late, Iwa. Same goes for you, Uchiha, and Uchiha," The redheaded teacher growled as he wrote stuff on the board. The teacher's name was Sasori Akasuna, Aka the prick, asshole, douche bag, you name it. He was a young teacher, only

twenty-three, and had good looks. If the girls weren't obsessing over Deidara then they would be about his art teacher. There were two other art teachers at the school but they were more fun and not so strict.

The trio quickly sat down in their seats, even though the bell hadn't rung yet, they were still late. Mr. Akasuna was writing a long list on the board, all of them being rules about what they were doing today. They were using easels today and would be painting something that inspired them.

In half an hour everyone was already painting but Deidara couldn't stop worrying about his teacher. He looked stressed and sad, but the anger covered up most of that. Sighing, the blond dipped his paintbrush back in one of his many paints, knocking it over purposely.

"Stay after class, Iwa," Mr. Akasuna growled, not even looking up from his paper work.

Some kids laughed and Deidara blushed in fake embarrassment. He cleaned up his paints and got new ones, before finishing his painting. It was an apple tree, with only one apple on it. The scenery was of a rising sun, or a setting sun. However you saw it, since he put shadows in both directions. Once his painting was done, he let it dry by an open window.

"What's up with you, Dei? You seem kinda outta it," A preppy girl asked as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear. The blond turned around and gave a dazzling smile to the brunette.

"Everything's fine, Lily, I just have a lot on my mind is all, un," He reassured and she nodded and smiled along.

She was wearing a grey mini-skirt with many ruffles and a maroon spaghetti strap, that showed off her black bra-straps. Her short hair was curled around her shoulders and she wore a pair of red sunglasses on her head. She also wore a few dark bracelets and a pair of silver hoop earrings.

Deidara honestly thought she looked like a slut, but he wasn't about to say it to her face. He was actually wearing casual clothes that day. A tight black shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He laid low on the mascara that day.

She bit her lip which was covered in red lipstick and smiled. "Um, Dei, I was wondering if maybe you w-wanted to go to Dairy Queen with me after school, 'cause you know... This is the last period and we both don't ride busses..."

Deidara almost pitied the girl as she continued to ask him out. She already knew he was gay, but that didn't stop her. The blond could feel someone watching him and he turned around to see his teacher glaring toward him, or more specifically at Lily.

Deidara tried to bite back a smile. His teacher could be so possessive at times. "Stop diddling around, Lily and get back to work," The redhead snapped, causing the brunette to stop her stammering.

"Yes, Mr. Akasuna," She quickly said, before whispering a small sorry to the blond.

Deidara glared at his teacher, who just ignored him and went back to looking at a newspaper. The student raised an eyebrow._ Since when does he read a newspaper?_

Soon the bell rang and Deidara stayed in his seat to see what his punishment was for spilling his paints. "Come here," Mr. Akasuna muttered, as he sat in his chair.

Deidara smirked and sauntered over to his teacher, before straddling his lap. The redhead still looked pissed, which made the blond pout. "Well, someone's pissy, un. If you didn't want to see me today then why did you even ask me to stay after class?"  
>The older male sighed and his expression eased some. Deidara smiled and leaned down to kiss his teacher. This had started around three months ago and Deidara honestly loved it. Just knowing that a studentteacher relationship was forbidden made him want it even more. It was like taboo.

The redhead let loose and grasped some blond hair to pull his student closer to him. Getting impatient, Deidara slipped his tongue passed his teacher's lips, already encouraging a duel, but frowned when he felt the redhead pull away.  
>He looked irritated and Deidara sighed before un-straddling him and just settled into his lap. "What's the matter, un?" He asked as he messed with his lover's shirt.<p>

"... I'm getting laid off."

Deidara's eyes widened and he looked at his teacher in disbelief. "Why?" He asked, confused and sad. "Who's taking your spot, un?"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his lover's hair. "No one. The whole art department it getting laid off. The schools not getting paid enough money so art is going," The redhead growled, getting angry again.

The student's eyes stayed wide. Art was going to be gone? He shook his head. His lover was going to be leaving? He groaned and let his head fall onto the older male's chest. "How am I going to see you?"

The art teacher rubbed his eyes and repressed a sigh. "Brat, that is the least of my problems. I will be out of work and you already know how hard it is finding a job nowadays," He said, containing his anger.

Deidara glared at the redhead, before sitting up. "So you don't care that you may never see me again, un?"

Sasori glared right back. "Not at the moment. I need to worry about more important stuff, like, I don't know, making a

living?"

The blond glared harder and got up, shoving his lover's chest as he did so. "Fine, you could've told me I was nothing but a toy to you," He growled, before picking up his backpack and leaving the classroom, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Sasori growled and pulled at his hair. He knew he should've never been involved with a student, but he couldn't help himself at times. It was like he was drawn to the blond, like most people were, but he felt something different. He frowned down at his desk. Why did he even say that to his lover. Of course he was angry, but he shouldn't take it out on the blond. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. He would apologize tomorrow and hope his student wouldn't be too mad.

-Next day-

Sasori's eyebrow twitched when he saw all of his students. All were staring at him and none were talking. This class was usually worse than a chatty Kathye doll and here they were, not even muttering a word!

"Would somebody like to explain to me why none of you are speaking?"

A student raised their hand and the art teacher chose them. The teen held up a paper and Sasori took it from her hand.  
><em>Art is our voice and when you take away art, you're taking away our voice!<em>

The paper was ruffled and he guessed it had been passed to many people. Sighing, he was glad that his students actually cared for art, even though their views of it were completely wrong.

"Fine by me, even though it won't make a difference," He muttered. He was still getting fired. He snuck a quick glance to his favorite student, who just ignored him. He glared at the blond and went back to his desk. He was surprised that the teen's even knew, but word got around quickly at the school and he knew no teachers said anything yet, so he guessed that Deidara spread the word.

The rest of the day the teen's continued their paintings if they had not finished the day before. Some even started up new and most of it were protests, but with no words. One of a girl crying, but with tape on her mouth with a question mark.

It was almost awkward with no one talking, but Sasori liked it. It gave him a chance to think and sort out his thoughts. Again, he wasn't sure if he meant what he said to his student, but he seemed to be pretty upset about it. Who wouldn't be, when you think you're just being used?

Sighing, Sasori started grading paintings that were already done. He saw Deidara's and studied it. He could give it an F for doing two different shadings, when one was more appropriate, or an A or B for being diverse and doing both. He almost bit his lip. Another problem with being in a relationship with a student was he couldn't be too light on grading. Just because they were going out didn't mean that he should go easy on him... In grading wise.

Sighing he settled for a B- since it seemed like a fair grade for the painting.

After school, Deidara didn't even need to be told to stay after, he just told his friends to go since he had to talk about his grades to the teacher.

So now here they were, with Deidara sitting in front of his lover (or maybe former lover) a frown on his face. "... I want an apology, un," He said, speaking for the first time that day. He looked up to see his teacher, nodding and leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sorry for saying that our relationship meant nothing to me. It really does, but I was just pissed at the moment since I may not be able to find a job," The redhead explained, as he continued to watch his lover's face. It slightly softened and he gave a small exhale.

"And I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised to hear you say that, since you are kind of a prick, un," The blond muttered under his breath, as he avoided his teacher's gaze.

Sasori's eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaned back in his chair. "Fine, I guess that's true, but you don't have to say it out loud," He complained.

Deidara smirked and got up, soon walking around the desk. "Aw~ Does someone have feelings, un?

Sasori smirked back and in a flash, he was up on his feet and kissing the blond for all he had. Deidara stood up on the balls of his feet and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, giving him some leverage. The teacher on the other hand placed a hand on his ass and had the other lifting up his leg. He began walking forward, causing Deidara to trip, breaking their kiss and making him hit the back of his head on the desk.

"Ow! God, damn it, un!" He yelled, clutching at the back of his head.

"Shit," Sasori muttered as he helped the blond up. He was really looking forward to some make-up sex, but it seemed that that just ruined the mood. Once the blond was up and standing, he was grimacing and rubbing his head. Sasori rubbed his arm and kissed the top of his head for reassurance. "I'm-"

He was interrupted by a buzzing sound and the blond sighed and took out the said device. Once he saw what was there, his eyes widened. "Shit! Sorry, Danna, but I have to go home, un. My little brother is trying to set his stuffed animals on fire again and the babysitter needs help. Bye, un!" He yelled, giving Sasori a quick on the lips and leaving him.

Sasori frowned and sat back down in his chair. So much for sex.

-Next Day-

Today students were actually talking and even though it made no difference the students felt like they did something right. "Hey, Deidara!"

The said blond turned around to see Lily walking over to him, still wearing skimpy clothes, but her hair was now straightened. "Hey, Lily, un," He said, flashing a bright smile at the girl.

She blushed and fiddled with his hands, behind her back. "Well, I was going to ask you what you were doing after school yesterday, but I wasn't talking, like a lot of people didn't but, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a milkshake or something?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. This girl was kind of cheesy and he didn't appeal to that; not to mention he was already in a relationship, but she didn't know that. "I'm sorry, Lily, but I have to stay after school to finish a painting. It was due over a month ago and I need to get around to it," He lied with an apologetic smile.

"Oh..." The brunette said as she looked down. She gave a sad smile and walked off.

Deidara noticed a girl with brown hair and glasses staring at him. She had a pointed structure. Nose, cheekbones, chin. She was rather petite and wore bright colors. She had her ponytail over her shoulder, but her hair was curled oddly. Once she noticed him looking at her, she smile and waved.

Again, Deidara raised a blond brow and looked away. Only five minutes later did the girl come up to him. He had never noticed her before.

"Hello, Deidara Iwa," She said in a fake serious tone.

"Hi, un," He replied to the girl, slightly confused why she was talking to him.

"Yeah, I noticed you finished early and I wanted to know if you wanted to do anything before class ends, 'cause I'm _always_ done early," She said in an exasperated tone.

"Um, sure-"

"Okay, great!" And then the conversation started and Deidara wanted to punch the girl in the face. She was probably the most annoying and conceded chick ever! Now he wasn't quick to judge, but this girl liked talking about her family that traveled everywhere, and her foreign exchanged students living with them and about her friends and whenever Deidara tried to make a comment she just looked bored and went back to her topics, interrupting him. He swore his headache from the day before was coming back.

He looked over at his teacher, who was smirking in amusement. He gave him a pleading look, hoping the redhead would yell at the girl, but he just chuckled and went back to typing on his laptop. "Hm? Oh, you're looking at Mr. Akasuna?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "That guy is the crappiest teacher ever!" She whispered, causing Deidara to nod. He honestly didn't care if anyone insulted his lover's teaching habits, since he knew what everyone thought of him. "And he is so mean! I'm literally not surprised that he's single."

Deidara gave a dangerous smile. Oh, how he wanted to tell her otherwise, but he just settled for a simple question. "Wh-what makes you say that, un?" He said, mentally restraining himself.

"Oh, please! He has terrible social skills and the only emotion he has is hate," The teen said in an exasperated tone once more. Deidara didn't even know this girl and her she was talking to him like they were best friends!

"Uh-"

"Oh, I love your hair!" In an instant the blond's hair was in the clutches of the annoying girl. "You know I just learned how to fishtail! I can do one for you!"

"Actually-"

"Oh, it's fine! I do this all the time with my little sisters!"

Deidara mentally counted to ten and pulled his hair out of the brunettes hands. "I really don't like anyone touching my hair, un."

"It's fine, really! I know exactly what to do!"

She grabbed the blond hair once more and began braiding it and the blond snapped. In an instant he was towering over the lithe girl, who just stared up at him not even frightened. "You know what? I really couldn't give a flying shit about you just traveling from China, or you moving soon, or your cousin who has a mental illness! I don't know why you're so compelled to talk so much and to be so competitive every second, un! I don't care that you can sing this high, or playing your piccolo the best in the band. I. Don't. Care. Now would you mind leaving me alone and go bug the crap outta someone else?"

At that moment everything went silent and Deidara realized it was just him who just had a giant outburst. "Well, you aren't a very nice. It's because I'm short, isn't it?" She said, crossing her arms.

Deidara almost exploded again. "Maryanne, get back in your seat and leave Iwa alone. Iwa, stay after class again," Sasori said not even looking up.

Deidara was about to sit back down right as the bell rang and he was grateful for that. It seemed that he needed to vent and his favorite teacher was here to listen to what he had to say... Even though he didn't want to.

-Two minutes later-

Deidara didn't know how he ended up on his teacher's desk, with the older male undressing him, but he couldn't care. All he wanted to do was have angry sex. Maybe both of them could get rid of their stress this way?

Sasori began kissing his student's neck before biting down hard, making the blond boy under him cry and squirm. "Not so hard, Danna, un!"

After a second the teacher pulled away. "I thought you liked it rough, _Dei-chan_?"

The blond hesitated and nodded. "I do, but don't bite me where my parents can see, un."

Smirking, Sasori nodded and shoved his student's shirt up his chest, before leaning over the blond and kissing him roughly. Deidara wrapped his legs around his Danna's waist and pulled his body closer to his. He began fiddling with a few of his teacher's shirt buttons, before he was able to undo them.

Soon the duo pulled away for air and Sasori took that as a moment to attack his students neck. "Ah~" Deidara moaned and closed his eyes. His hands snaked up to his teacher's neck as tried to pull him closer.

Smirking, Sasori slipped his hands down his student's pants, getting a small gasp. He began rubbing his manhood slowly and teasingly, trying to get it hard. "Do you like that, brat?"

"Ah! S-stop teasing, Dan-Ah~!" Deidara threw his head back in ecstasy as his lover began stroking him harder, but still ever so slow. He bit his lip, trying to prevent anything else from slipping, but that failed terribly once the redhead began sucking on one of his nipples. "Oh~ More, Danna, un!"

Smirking even broader, the teacher stopped his actions and pulled his hand out of his student's pants. Groaning, Deidara looked up pleadingly, but the redhead just chuckled and shook his head. He placed three fingers to his student's lips and the blond glared at him and took them out with his hand.

"Why're you rushing, un?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "I have a meeting in half an hour and I'd like to get it done quickly."

Deidara pouted and sat up. "If it's just a quick fuck, then I'm leaving, un." And with that, Deidara pulled down his shirt and zipped and buttoned up his pants.

Sasori sighed and pushed him back on the desk. "Fine, we'll have more fun," He said in fake distress.

Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss his teacher roughly. He licked his lips and pushed his tongue in, trying to get access, but was stopped when the redhead pulled away. He was about to protest, but stopped when the older male's teeth latched onto his neck and he gave a cry.

"Fuck~ I said not so hard!" He yelled, distressed. He knew his lover could be a sadist but this was really hurting! The blond bit his bottom lip to avoid making any sound. After a second the art teacher pulled away with blood on his lips.

Deidara freaked out and groped his neck, feeling it was slick this saliva and blood. The redhead smirked and Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"You bastard! What'a my supposed to tell my parents, un_?_!" Sasori continued to smirk as he kissed his students lips softly.  
>Deidara sighed and closed his eyes, already enjoying the new treatment. It was, for once, gentle. Sasori's hands glided down his student's body, making the said blond moan at the touch and arch in chest into his lovers.<p>

Sasori's hands continued down his phalanges and started undoing his student's pants once again, making the blond growl. Sighing, he moved his hands away and began teasing one of the teen's nipples, making him pull away from his lover's lips and gasp in pleasure.

"Danna~" He almost begged him to hurry up, but stopped when he realized he had told his art teacher to go slowly. He just gave a needy whimper and Sasori rolled his eyes, before sucking and biting the other bud till it was nice and pert. Deidara gave yet another whine and the redhead was done.

He quickly took off his student's pants and boxers and throwing his legs over his shoulders. "Wait, un!" Deidara squeaked, afraid that he was about to get raped.

"I haven't forgotten," The redhead soothed as he put three fingers to his student's mouth, which Deidara took eagerly. Even though he didn't want to rush, it seemed they had fun for about two minutes before he got impatient.

Sasori watched in awe as he saw the teen swallow his fingers, licking them each individually, before taking them all in again; his eyes closed in concentration. Groaning, Sasori pulled his fingers from the blond's mouth and quickly shoved one finger in.

Deidara's eyes opened and he gasped in pain. He felt his lover thrust the finger in and out of him, before adding another, causing him to groan and whimper. The redhead began scissoring him slowly before yet again, adding another finger. Deidara gave a loud cry and Sasori quickly leaned over and kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain. He pulled away and made shushing sounds in his ear, before gently kissing his bloody neck, almost causing more pain for the poor teen.

Soon the fingers were out and Sasori's manhood was waiting at his student's tight entrance. Deidara was blushing as he looked at him pleadingly. Smirking, Sasori slowly started going in, enjoying seeing the pain crossing his student's face. His eyes closed as he bit his lip, drawing blood.

Once he was all the way in, he smirked at his student but stopped when he saw a few silent tears, coursing down his flushed face. He frowned at that. He liked causing the blond pleasurable pain, but when it was just pain it was no fun.

Leaning down, he kissed the tears away, causing the teen's eyes to open slightly. After a minute the blond wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck and nodded his head. He groaned when he felt his lover pull out slowly and thrust back in faster than he expected. He gave a gasp and threw his head back, as he continued. Even if he hadn't found his sweet spot yet, just the feeling of being filled pleasured him.

Smirking, Sasori went slower and began playing with one nipple, making the teen under him squirm and glare at him. "I never said slow down, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Sorry, princess. I didn't know I was supposed to wait for your every comman-" The redhead was interrupted when Deidara moaned loudly and arched his back.

"There Danna~"

Sasori sighed. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

The blond wasn't listening. He just kept on moaning and whimpering under the older male, trying to get him to move.

Sighing, Sasori picked up his pace causing the teen under him increase in volume. Cursing, the redhead smashed his lips to his student's and pushed his tongue in, trying to silence the blond. The crappy part was he forgot to lock the door, so any one could come in asking what that noise was.

Out of no where, Deidara gave a large cry, which was muffled, as he arched his back in his teacher's chest. He pulled away for air, gasping and moaning.

"Do you like that, brat?" Sasori asked as if he wasn't fucking his student on his desk.

Deidara nodded his head quickly as he bucked his hips in time with his lover's thrusts. "Y-yes, Danna un~ It feels r-really- Fuck!" Sasori's smirk widened as his student threw his head back in pleasure, his eyes open wide with pleasure. "Ooh~ Harder Danna!"

Sasori growled. "Somebody's going to barge in if you don't stop screaming," He hissed, as he went faster, making himself moan.

Deidara nodded and bit his bruised lip in an attempt to quiet himself. He gripped the older males hair tightly in between his fingers, giving a gentle pull.

Groaning, Sasori went harder and buried his face in the crook of his student's neck. He reached in between their sweaty bodies and began jerking off the blond harshly.

Deidara let go of his lip and gave a squeal as he felt himself coming close to climax. Groaning once more, Sasori lifted himself up to his student's mouth and kissed him to quiet his upcoming scream.

Deidara's eyes slammed shut as he gave, his cries muffled as he came. He jerked as he felt his lover thrust quicker, forcing himself to his own climax.

They both panted as they pulled away from the kiss. Giving a small moan, Sasori pulled out of the teen, as he saw semen and blood leak out of the blond. Sighing, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned them off. There was some cum on his shirt and he cursed.

"Don't be so mad, Danna. You can wash it off in the sink," Deidara mumbled as he sat up with a wince. He pulled his shirt down and his teacher handed him his under garments and pants. Quickly slipping them on, he jumped off the desk, falling down. "Fuck, Danna~" He muttered as he rubbed his lower back.

Sighing, the redhead helped him up and placed a small kiss on his head. "You'll be fine," He reassured.

"How do you know, un?"

The older male just scoffed. "Please, you've had worse. I had to carry you to the nurses office one time so your parents could pick you up."

The blond just pouted. "Well if you didn't go so rough-"

"And if you didn't deny preparation it wouldn't have happened."

Deidara sighed and rubbed his neck, feeling dry blood. "What about this?" Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose and Deidara smacked his arm. "You did this, so you fix it!"

The teacher glared at his student, who glared right back. "... Fine," He muttered, as he helped the blond over to the sink. He got a paper towel and wet it before placing it on the large bite mark, causing the teen to wince.

Five minutes later, it was cleaned and bandaged and the excuse was the blond walked by a tree and a brach snagged on his neck. Not a likely story when they were actually teeth marks, but he wasn't going to show anyone.

Deidara picked up his backpack and was about to head for the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" He asked, tiredly.

Smiling sweetly, Sasori leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Get home safe," He muttered against the blond's lips.  
>Deidara rolled his eyes and smiled, before returning the small kiss. He seriously hoped they didn't get rid of art.<p>

**YAY! It's done!**

**This will be the last story I'll be doing for a while cause it's the end of the year so finals are coming up and the first half of summer I'll be fishing in Alaska with my dad because he needs another deckhand cuz my brother will be working for someone else so yeah! **

**I hope I don't die! :D Yay Salmon! And I was able to get back onto my neopets account! **

**Review?**


End file.
